second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dyss Biology
For the longest time, The Dyss remained a mystery for the other races of the galaxy and most importantly for the Commonwealth. Who were they?...Who ruled them and how?...How did they reproduce?...Why did they seem to be so focused on purifying the galaxy? Over the decades little by little the enigma that were the Dyss became clearer thanks to daring incursions from Commonwealth spies and most importantly those from the Codgin League (Jir Federation) who lost a great amount of operatives trying to share some light into Dyssite Culture and society. Thanks to the sacrifice of the aforementioned spies, the mostly fictional work of former Exiled Party Member Baron Jegelion and the fortunate capture of Dyss Raider Zot-Arot, we know enough to finally make a full dossier on who these mysterious purifiers are, how they reproduce and how they're governed. Biology As it's known already, the Dyss are a race of tall, resilient molluscoids that find their optimal living areas in worlds that resemble those of the pontic steppe back on old earth. While being close to humid places helps the newborns grow faster than it's needed thanks to their resilient nature. This brings us to the matter of their reproduction. Their entire race (with the exception of the purebloods (more on them later)) is apt for reproduction, this means that no matter their age nor their gender, each individual Dyss is able to give birth to others and most importantly they are able to do so at any given time. It should be noted however that the methods in which male and female reproduce vary massively. Female Dyss possess an asexual method of reproduction in which when it’s needed they create a substance that resembles foam. A substance in which they insert their eggs which with the help of humidity or six months of and a year without humidity, these polipps will hatch into small creatures that are then examined for imperfections and those fit will spend the next five years of their lives (amount of time they need to grow into adulthood) being brutally indoctrinated as mentioned in former reports. When it comes to the males their way can surely be seen as disgusting for they have a more parasitic method of reproducing, meaning that they use other forms of live vessels for their eggs. The way they do this is by using their tentacles which are introduced on the throats of their victims (mostly captured from their conquered planets) and from there the eggs are introduced in the bodies of aliens that will provide for all the needs of the babies that will eat their way out during the period of a year, being a long and painful death for the host. It’s believed that this method was created artificially during the early days after surviving the jarmongoald in which the Dyss had to fight their way to victory against other races in the planet they ended on. This tells us another horrifying truth, and that is the Dyss have alien prisoners that they force to reproduce with in order to always have a healthy amount of future host for their males to use to reproduce. Where they have them, remains a mystery to this day, yet some suspect their as of now unknown homeworld. Another conclusion that we can reach from all of this is the fact that somehow, someway the Dyss have what can only be described as a controlled reproduction that can be called upon at any given time and it’s not restricted by age nor gender. When it comes to the inside of their body, they have mostly the same as those of a human plus another 50 different organs and their position being all over the place, although their food system is basically the same as that of humans and they also eat pretty much anything. One small detail that is different from the human food system is the fact that food is processed at a slower rate; all of this is known thanks to the work of Udkavongo dissections of fallen Dyssite soldiers during the wars in the north. Finally, the lifespan of a Dyss remains unknown for the time being, yet it should be known that Zot-Arot was in his sixties when captured and after psionic corrosion admitted there are members of their society that live into their 100s. Society & Culture The society of the Dyss is a brutal one as it’s known already, their culture revolves on the will of the strong and the will of the Kunaarik Varelikone (known to us as the council of the purebloods) and these ones need to be expanded upon. The Kunaarik Varelikone or council of the purebloods as it's known to the Commonwealth and others, is the main governmental body of the Dyss Berserkers/Ravagers. A council composed of ten Dyssites known as Varelikone or purebloods, believed to come from the days of the Utopia, the arrival of the Jarmongoald and the dark ages of Dyss Civilization; these ten members are treated as immortal holy beings that drive the nation forward in their mission to stop the nightmare once and for all. They are in charge of developing laws, appointing Vaziri (judges), Vaalha (governors known for their warlord like attributes and for showing no mercy to anyone) and dictating which nation is next to be cleansed. They are also in charge of guarding and preserving (alongside there guard) the Holy Calendar that holds the history of the race as well as the directives to stop the Jarmogoald for good. It's also interesting to note that unlike the rest of the species they have no way of reproducing, and their very nature besides how old they are (which is also highly speculated and rumoured by our spies to be meaningless to calculate) and their inability to reproduce remain shrouded in mystery. Other important government figures are the mentioned Vaziri or judges who are tasked with dealing with sentences for crimes across the nation and the biggest one is succumbing to weakness, a crime countless Dyss have fallen victim across the ages. They each hold their positions for a decade. And of course then comes the Vaalha, warlords appointed by the Varelikone, known for their brutality and their strength rule their lands with violence and deceitful order. These individuals are tasked with ruling sectors of the nation as vassals to the greater government body, and they rule the lands as purity orders in which they make sure to purify them, order them, and finally pacify them. They form a Kunaarik (council) when wartime arrives, and works as equal despoilers who lead the hoards of the Dyssite peoples. The rest of their society can be summarized as that of any other civilization except for that extreme emphasis on strength. Their entire people are united in the goal of purifying the Galaxy to stop the apocalypse and any kind of opposition to this is heavily punished and even frowned upon. As mentioned before, children are brutally indoctrinated if not outright killed if they don’t meet Dyss criteria and are expected to be even stronger than the generation that preceded them. A fact not linked to brutality however is that they have frugality as their everyday norm. A disdain for southern riches, boating of your splendour after a raid against the south is one of the biggest negative personality traits within their society and culture. One which some Vaalha had declared laws to keep their society generally in line with their pureblooded leaders. On a final note, each and every single Dyss is obligated to serve in the armed forces and be a permanent soldier, although when peacetime comes, they are expected to find other ways to contribute to the nation until the next war comes. Despite the fact that military service is obligated, all Dyss take great pride in serving the state that way or any other way; anything to help give future civilizations the future none of us have. Category:Species Category:Nations Category:Dyss Ravagers